The Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B (CALGB) was originally formed in 1956 as the Acute Leukemia Group B (ALGB). In the ensuing years, it gradually increased its scope so as to include studies of acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, lymphomas, and myelomas. In the past decade the major change has been the introduction of the study of a variety of solid tumors. This involves the integral incorporation of the activities of radiotherapists as major members of the group. The past year has seen the incorporation of surgeons as well as of immunotherapists into Group activities. Further involvement of surgeons, immunotherpists, pathologists, psychiatrists, as well as the already active radiotherapist in all stages of protocol design, implementation, and analysis is now underway. SUNYAB will continue to participate in such studies by contributing cases, by playing a role in planning furture studies, by setting up pilot studies of various drug schedules and combinations in solid tumors, and by continuing involvement in the analysis of Group data, particularly with regard to acute leukemia of adults. In the course of these CALGB functions we will provide chemotherapeutic, surgical, and radiotherapeutic expertise for treatment of patients with neoplastic disease who are situated at 3 different hospitals. We will also serve as a source of information and education on various aspects of the natural history of neoplastic disease and the treatment of neoplastic disease by many modalities. The teaching will involve medical students and medical and surgical house staff at the E.J. Meyer Memorial Hospital, the Buffalo VA Hospital, and to a lesser extent, at the Buffalo General Hospital.